making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasha
Biography Season 11 (11.1) *25 years old from Utah. Dancing since she was 3 years old and always wanted to be a DCC. Became pregnant right out of high school. Initially it felt like her dreams had ended, but eventually became determined to prove everyone wrong. Danced for Utah Jazz and Phoenix Suns for three years each. If she became a DCC, it would show her daughter to never stop working towards her dreams Confessionals Total: x Season 11: 18 (4th most in season) Season 12: 13 Season 11 (11.1) * Biography (11.2) * During my solo, one of my shoulder straps fell off. Tried not to let it phase me, but it’s a dancer’s worst nightmare. * Just announced who’s going to training camp and I’m one of them! It’s awesome, excited to show my daughter that you can achieve your dreams… best moment ever. (11.3) * It was amazing seeing K walk in – it’s official, training camp’s started. I think we’re all really excited. * We’re here at Valley Ranch, unreal to be at our first rehearsal. Think every girl wants to make it to this point and feel so blessed to be here – this is amazing. * This training camp is way harder than anything I ever expected. It’s harder than anything I’ve ever been through. It’s good though, they want the best of the best, so I’m definitely going to have to step it up. (11.4) * makeovers A little nervous for K to get her hands on my head. Wasn’t blessed with best hair, so extensions help me. say she could go dark I’ve been blonde for a while now, so drastic for me to be anything different. Crossing my fingers, will see how it goes. * makeover So happy they kept me blonde and gave me lowlights. Just enough to make a little difference, but a lot more natural and fuller. Want to whip my hair. * There were times it felt like I was hitting it hard and being powerful. Apparently, I wasn’t. But I’m a delicate, softer dancer anyways, so need to be conscious not to dance super soft. (11.5) * Starstruck right now; that a Grammy-award winner Musgraves picked me out. Can’t wait to go home and tell my daughter – that was probably the best thing that could have happened tonight or any night. * I feel like a superstar right now, being able to put this uniform on right now. It’s unreal. They’re definitely going to have to tackle me to take this off. * Think tonight is going to be a cut night. Moving along in process quickly, and only 36 that can make the team, so think somebody has to get cut. (11.6) * The key to DCC hair is the bigger the better. (11.8) * Oh my God, I’m so excited. I can’t wait to call my daughter. I’m a DCC! * There’s definitely pressure tonight. Kelli and Judy want to see us game day ready. So, I think tonight’s a good night to prove that they made a good choice in this team. * We’re moments away from rehearsing. Everything’s on the line. This is a different practice than anything else we’ve ever done. This is game day. There’s no more time to mess us. This is by far the biggest rehearsal of my life. * Got some dirty boots from practice. Just cleaning them all up and making sure they look perfect for game day. * To become a DCC wasn’t an easy decision. It wasn’t an easy journey for me. Flashback I came out here by myself. My husband stayed back in Utah with my daughter. It was really hard for me to stay focused. I was homesick, and training camp was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my entire life. When two-time Grammy Award winner Kacey Musgraves picked me out, it lit a fire under me. I really do think that from there on out was the turning point for me in training camp. I’m proud that my daughter can see how much we went through to get here, and I want to show her that it’s hard, but hard work pays off. Season 12 (12.3) * If I didn’t make it back based off of my panel interview, I would be devastated. I’d be horrified. Pauses I’m going to breathe for a second. I’m like overwhelmed. * We’re all obviously in a very vulnerable state, so I think everyone’s just really anxious to hear whose names are called and just go from there. * daughter Should we go home and eat pizza? says ‘and get ice cream?’ And get ice cream. (12.4) * It’s mind-blowing that the owner of the Dallas Cowboys took the time out of his day to come and talk to us. * office visit If I went in there and they say, ‘Tonight’s you last night. You’re not on this team anymore,’ it would be devastating, especially after doing my rookie season. Everybody wants to come back as a vet. That’s why I auditioned. But at least I’ll be happy I was able to do it one year and cherish those moments, but I’m praying that it’s not my last night. * office Kelli definitely doesn’t sugarcoat anything, so I’m just going to take it as they’re trying to help me out, and they want the best out of all of us. Being called big isn’t fun. (12.10) * office Kelli and Judy have kind of hit me at every angle as far as critiques go so far this season in training camp. We’ve talked about my weight. We’ve talked about my hair color. But since I went in there, I’ve changed all my eating habits. I’m, you know, upping my workout game. So, yeah, my head’s spinning. It could, I mean, I could always get cut. You never know. * office A positive meeting doesn’t happen very often, so I’m happy that they took the time to tell me that they noticed a change and tell me that they noticed the improvement. No one ever wants to be called into the office, but if it’s for a good thing, I think any of us will take it. * Tonight’s a huge deal. This is the first show for show group, and it’s my first year on show group, so I’m super excited, and there’s like 15,000 people here for this event tonight. None of us have seen the stage. We’re going to be finding out our spots right then and there. * That was so amazing. It was so fun. The best part was definitely the walk-on. Like… (12.11) * There’s a net at the end of our field, so for me and Yuko and Simone, we had to pretty much pass through the net. And we can’t really do that. So, we’re having to make some last-minute changes, but we’re just trying to stay going. * with [[Cersten] and Selina] It’s really cool to see all of the Cowboys things in the Hall of Fame museum. * We’re part of history, and I feel so honored to not only put on this uniform but to be a part of this night. Commentary Season 11 (11.1) * “Hello” – K her prelim dancing * “She’s got a tight split” – K semis * judging Yes pluses because face is beautiful/something about the splits wasn’t right/thought one leg was good – K/Can I give her a yes for next week since I won’t be there? (11.2) * “I hate your costume” – Kitty Carter * deliberations Thought the dance was cute and she’s adorable/She was a hot mess to me (11.3) * or no’s “Maybe, on that dance” – K * “You’re cute to look at, but I’m not confident you could do all of our routines and just look totally confident as opposed to kind of a little girl chasing the choreography” – K (11.4) * K and Marshall discuss her having lots of extensions, and consider making her hair darker * “She’s our spicy blonde” – Marshall makeover * I think you could be better. You have the memory, but you’re doing everything kind of softer than you could. Like your arms never fully extend or straighten. Really attack the step-kick. – J (11.5) * “I liked Tasha, too.” – Musgraves * “I don’t see no signs of a baby.” fittings * J “I’m starting to see what you saw in Tasha. I mean she’s gotten spunkier.” – K (11.6) * “Yes. Wow.” – K cameos Season 12 (12.2) * her performance last season Tasha did well during the year. Yeah, she did good. And she’s extremely photogenic. – K (12.3) * “She’s kind of coming into finals off the panel interview a little flat.” – K * “Can we look at Tasha’s weight again?” “I can definitely see it.” – J * her and [[Allie (S11 Rookie)|Allie]] Every single judge is noticing weight gains with some of our veterans. We will have some very tough decisions once we go into deliberations. * deliberation I wish that she had come back stronger. – Brenda/ It was that heavy waistline for me. – Jay/ It’s really hard for me to say this: I felt she failed the interview. Okay? Like miserably failed it/ She definitely has the look. I mean you look at her, and it like, ‘That’s DCC.’ (12.4) * I think Tasha’s weight has gone up. Tasha was always very disciplined, and she may have just let off that focus a little bit. – K * she has concerns Tasha. Weight. – Tina Kalina * Tasha is ten pounds heavier than she was at last year’s auditions. Do y’all see it? – K, Yes, and wiggly. – Tina Kalina * I think she needs to be reminded that she needs to maintain the physical appearance she came in with. – J (12.8) * Cameos “Tasha, your face is too dark. Do you have any light powder?” – J (12.10) * We have Cersten, KaShara, Tasha, Heather, and Stephanie who have never performed with us as a show group member. And they’re going to be pressured to put on a great show. – J * “Tasha, make sure you look ahead.” – J Office Visits Season 12 (12.4) * of episode, 1st of 4 called in K says she wants to give her the chance to be her best this year. A lot of judges at auditions thought she gained weight, and K says she has. Tasha says she’s always been naturally smaller, and thinks it’s from getting older and snuck up on her. But she will get back to where she was. K says it about getting back to the gym and getting in shape, and knows Tasha can do this, but she needs to do it. Tasha is grateful they called her in to talk about this. K says that was it. (12.10) * episode, 1st of 3 K says they wanted to touch base and wanted to let her know they think she looks better and appreciate her efforts. Tasha thanks them and says she’s being trying really hard at everything they say, and says she feels like she’s going to pass out. K asks how she feels about her role here in the studio. Tasha thinks it’s going well. She loves her group, and they are like a family. K would encourage her to keep being Tasha. She has a very approachable, warm, and supportive spirit about her, and she thinks that will be important for the rookie candidates who are scared out of their minds. She hopes Tasha uses that as one of her strengths. Tasha appreciates that and thinks that is sweet of them to say. Other Season 11 (11.1) * Shown dancing in semis after K mentions dancers making K+J them go “Wow” * Invite to finals is shown (11.2) * Shown giving an answer about moving to Dallas as a family at panel interviews that is received well * Shown being invited to Training Camp (11.4) * Has chat with K during makeovers * Makeover glamour shot curlier, shorter, darker (11.8) * Locker room photo briefly highlighted Season 12 (12.3) * After Kelli mentions in confessional that if a veteran flat lines, her job may be at risk, her panel interview is shown: She is asked to name one member of the Trump Cabinet. She initially says Kellyanne Conway before correcting herself that she is his counselor. Then, she is asked if she knows who Sean Spicer is, and she does not. * Shown being invited to training camp (12.6) * Along with Stephanie, is at media training with the rookie without explanation (12.7) * Announced as a member of show group (12.10) * Shown being placed in the fourth row of the triangle for the Canton performance Misc. * Category:DCC Category:3 years Category:S11 Rookie